The present invention relates generally to a support structure, and more particularly to a support frame which is mounted under a heavy-duty machinery to prevent the heavy-duty machinery from being jolted, displaced or fallen by the earthquake.
The manufacturing industry is highly automatic such that the automatic machineries are provided with an electric generator to furnish power in the event of the power outage, thereby improving the productivity and preventing the material waste caused by the work stoppage. In addition, the earthquake may be the culprit for the production interruption, especially the earthquake greater than five on the Richter scale. In view of the earthquake translocation, the production machinery is vulnerable to damage. The power generator of the production machinery is also vulnerable to the earthquake translocation, thereby resulting in the production interruption.
It is the primary objective of the present invention to provide a support frame for preventing the heavy-duty machinery from being translocated by the earthquake.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a support frame for preventing the heavy-duty machinery from being translocated so as to avert damages to the machinery and injuries to machine operators.
The support frame of the present invention comprises a support board which has an inverted U-shaped cross section and is provided at the bottom end of two side segments thereof with a level board. Each side segment and each level board are provided therebetween with a reinforcing rib. A pad support has an inverted U-shaped cross section and is located at the bottom of the support board such that the pad support is disposed between the two side segments of the support board, and that the pad support is connected with the support board, and further that a receiving space is formed between the pad support and the support board. The level boards are fixed on the ground surface to provide a very strong fixation force. The heavy-duty machinery is securely fixed on the ground surface by a plurality of the support frames of the present invention.
The detailed structures, features and effects of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.